Something New
by Adoration of an Enigma
Summary: Life was good since the volturi had come to investigate that fateful December day and everything had calmed down. The cullens were back at Forks after maybe 2 years and something happens to Bella that she never expected. Something New. Please R&R.
1. Something New

Everything had calmed down since that day in the snow with the Volturi. The covens went home, but we still kept in contact. They had all grown to love little Renesmee and every once in awhile they would ask 'How she was doing?' or 'How much has she grown?'

Nothing really happened. We had waited a little while and started school back up at Forks High School when we were sure no one would recognize us. Nessie was excited that we got to stay in Forks. I sighed internally. The nickname that Jacob had given Renesmee, 'Nessie,' had grown on me. I, at first, refused to call my child a nickname given to the Lochness Monster but I had to agree with Jacob after awhile. It was shorter and easier to pronounce when your in a hurry or needed to say a lot. Renesmee, even for a vampire, always got me stuttering. So I had to settle for the nickname.

We were in our 2nd Bell now. I had Trigonometry. It was, in my opinion, the WORST subject to learn over and over. I never liked Trig, I mean I did good in the class but it doesn't mean I had to like the subject.

Mr. Varner had just passed out the test and everyone was on edge. His tests were the hardest of most of the schools Math teacher's. I had no worries. I had learned this once and got it on the spot.

I was still a newborn but my eyes were faded to a dark brownish Red. Maybe an Auburn. I wasn't good with color's. In my opinion if its in the blue category it was just blue to me. Not teal, not baby blue, not sky blue. Just plain old blue sufficed with me.

None of the family were in Bell 2 with me but it didn't bother me.

I looked around. Everyone was working hard on there tests set on impressing Mr. Varner. Which was a feat that deserved an Nobel Prize. But everyone in this classroom believed they could.

All of a sudden I heard faint whispers. I sighed internally. Who would talk in Trig? I looked up and around. The whisper's had stopped. Mr. Varner must have caught them silently. 10 points off that test.

I looked back down to the test I was going at a human pace but I already knew the answer's. This was as easy as beating Emmett at an arm wrestle. A piece of cake.

I was on the last few questions when the whisper's returned much louder and more of them. Some whispering about problems. Who would whisper about a problem out loud? That was like giving away the answer. Another about how they must have jacked up the clock because it seemed to be on the same time every five minutes.

More and more started weaving there way to my ears and I started to get mad. Why hadn't Mr. Varner told them to be quiet? It was like they were all talking regularly! Couldn't he hear them?

I sighed, not internally this time, and looked up. No one was talking. No one had even looked up from there paper.

I started to feel a pain in my head. They were getting louder. Like they were screaming in my ears. Banging on my eardrums. I was shaking violently. I was surprised, do vampires shake? I probably looked like Jacob!

The voices kept getting louder and louder like there was no limit.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and stood up faster than was to go unnoticed. My chair had fallen backwards and everyone looked up with curious eyes.

I heard whispers saying 'weird' and 'whoa, hottie in the house.' I looked around but no one had said it aloud. They were still screaming in my head as I heard Mr. Varner call my name for the second time. I looked over to him.

"Mrs. Cullen? Is there a reason you have disrupted this test? If so I would love to hear it." He said, clearly annoyed.

I lifted up my test, saying that I was finished. He nodded and held out a hand for it. I walked up and, for the first time since I was changed, tripped. No blush creped to my cheeks but I knew it would have if I had been human. I quickly got up and dusted myself off and handed my test to Mr. Varner.

"Um, Mr. Varner?" I asked, wincing as the voices kept banging on my ear drums. He looked up. "May I head home? I am not feeling to well." All I wanted was to get out of that class. Away from any people. I needed to figure out what was happening before I went insane!

He nodded and wrote me a pass. I went back over to my desk, set the chair up, grabbed my stuff, and walked out of the room as fast as my appearance would let me.

As I walked swiftly past the rooms the voices grew louder and louder. I was running by the time I got to my locker. I was about ready to scream for them to stop but I knew that if I did that it would only cause gossip and talk and that is one thing I did _not _want right now.

I fumbled with my locker combination, a first also, for a few minutes and finally got access to the inside. I grabbed my book bag and grabbed my books and practically ran full speed to the office to sign out. When I walked into the office, voices of the secretaries were heard but not visibly seen coming from there mouth. Something was wrong and I needed to get away. Even from Edward. The pen was shaking in my hand as I signed out.

"Are you alright my dear?" Mrs. Johnson asked me, one of the secretaries. I nodded a quick yes and ran out of the office. I was almost crying as I got to my Ferrari. My face was pained and I was physically in pain.

To top it all off they just _wouldn't stop. _As hard as I tried to block them out, I couldn't.

I was fumbling with my keys hurriedly when I felt a few pairs of eyes on me. I looked up and saw Edward and the rest of the family outside with the gym class. He were looking straight at me. I could see Emmett and Jasper run over quickly as they saw Edward pause. I knew he could see my pained expression as I fumbled with the keys. The rest of the Family was watching him as I saw his lips whisper my name. They looked up and saw me and immediately turned concerned like Edward. The voices roared again reminding me of the reason in which I was leaving. My breath was coming out hard and ragged.

I looked down at the keys that were rattling in my shaking hands. My _God! _There were only _six freaking keys! _How _hard _is it to find a _Ferrari key! I was getting really angry and I knew Jasper could feel it. _

_I finally got the door open. But, as much as I tried not to, collapsed as another wave of pain swept through me. I let out a little gasp slash scream. It was to much but that's all it took for me to hear Edward yell to me and everyone run over to me. Jasper, surprisingly, was first to get to me. He slid a little in his rush as he bent down to me. _

"_Bella, Bella?!" He said frantically. Next I saw Edward slid up next to him and he mimicked Jasper but put his hands on either side of my face. _

"_Bella? What's the matter? What's wrong? Bella?!" He was frantic. His face sheer terror at seeing me this way. I could feel something building inside of me and I knew what it was. The voices were louder, the pressure building._

_I grasped the side of the car and pulled myself up. My eyes big my breath coming in gasps and I felt the need to attack everything in sight, I knew I needed to get out of there and fast. _


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Wow. I never expected so many reviews! Okay well, obviously, this isn't a chapter but I didn't get a chance to write a lot this weekend because I had to help my mom move. But at night, since I didn't have my computer, I used my blackberry to write so I need to send it to my email, read it over, MAYBE have it Beta'd and definitely finish writing it and then post it. I hope I get lots of review's cause that's what keeps me going! Well until next chapter!

~Leonetta Facinelli


	3. Problematique

Edward was grasping my arms, his expression still frantic.

"Bella? Love what's wrong?" He ran a hand along my cheek but I pulled away from him.

He looked hurt. "Bella? What….?" I lifted my gaze up to him, an apologetic expression on my face mixed with pain. His eyes got wide and his hands immediately went to my eyes.

"Bella your... eyes." He said in a faint whisper. I could hear disbelief coding every word. My hand instantly shot up to my eyes. Eyes? What was wrong with my eyes?

"What?" I said. I looked to Jasper and he had a look of horror on.

I started to get nervous. What was wrong with my eyes?!

I looked back to Edward, panic on my face. "Edward what's wrong with my eyes?" He stared back at me, pain filling his.

"She had to snap some time or another." I heard Jasper say.

My gaze snapped to him, deadly. "I did NOT SNAP!" I screeched through my teeth. How could he even say that? I wouldn't dare snap! I knew it would not only jeopardize me but the whole family. I would NEVER do that to them.

Jasper's eyes got wide. "Bella.... I didn't say anything." He said.

I froze. How did I hear him then? He had to have said it out loud. He had to of! Right? I couldn't read minds! Could I? NO! Absolutely not!

I looked away from Jasper and to the car window. It was tinted pitch black and my reflection easily caught on it. I was in shock. Thought or not Jasper was right to assume that I had broke from my vegetarian diet. My eyes were bright blood red.

I gasped. How? How did they turn from faded red to bright red again?! I didn't drink any human blood!

My hands went up to my eyes again. They were shaking and the voices, who had been forgotten for the eye issue, or at least subsided, returned full force reminding me why I was going.

I bent down, with vampire speed, picked the keys up, and had the door open in less than a second. I was surprised. I hadn't had that much speed since I was changed. I was about to get in the car when Edward grabbed my hand. I turned, without thinking, and growled the most menacing growl I had ever heard.

I surprised myself. Even as a newborn I had never growled that bad at Edward before. And, by the look of his expression, he was to. My face instantly went back to apologetic as I saw his hurt expression.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I got into the car and quickly started the car, backing up, then speeding off out of Forks High parking lot leaving a stunned Edward behind along with the rest of my family.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I felt bad for leaving Edward standing there without a clue as to what was happening to me. Even more I couldn't believe I had growled at him! It was terrible to see him in pain from me.

I was on one of the long highways that led out of Forks which no one traveled on anymore.

It was night by now and I wondered what Edward was doing by now.

'Probably worrying over me.' I sighed.

Suddenly the feeling came over me again. Everywhere I looked I just felt the need to destroy and I didn't care who saw. I needed to get off the highway before I crash. I pulled over to the side and turned the car off. It was quiet.

I heard a growl and whipped my eyes open only to notice it had generated from me. I needed to hunt. Do something!

I quickly got out of the car and ran towards the woods that surrounded either side of the deserted free way. The deer were plentiful here and I drank till my non-beating heart was content.

Then I smelt something that truly smelt good for animal blood. I walked slowly, crouched into a hunting walk, through the tree's and saw a black bear.

Then I suddenly felt something inside me roar. Something I had never felt, never thought would come.

Something in me snapped and my mind was frenzied. My thoughts jumbled. I forgot where I was, what I was doing. All I knew was that was prey in front of me and I needed it.

I threw myself at it, growls ripping from me by the dozens. Now I knew why grizzlies were fun to Emmett. They put up a fight.

I took it down easily but not before I had some fun. Taunting it and messing with its head with my speed being in one place then another.

After I drained the black bear I could feel the energy drain down a bit.

I decided to head back home. I was sure I could handle whatever happened earlier easier now. I was also sure that the whole family would be worried and remembering Renesmee I wasn't so sure I could be near her right now. The way I lost control earlier I wasn't sure I could be the same. It was like I was a newborn at a few years old.

I passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign and knew I was only a few minutes minutes later I turned down our long drive way and, once at the house, turned into the garage.

I shut the car off and sat there for a moment like I did at the forest. I shuddered at the memory. How could I have acted so animalistic? I had never acted that way before!

Maybe that was it though. Maybe my newborn years, that hadn't come to me when I was changed, had finally caught up with me. Holding it back for so long. It made sense but I refused to believe it at the moment. My thinking was interrupted by the impatient commotion inside.

I got out of my Ferrari and walked over to place my key on the hook by the front of the garage. I was nervous. What would they say? I'm different right now. A different Bella.I walked to the door and acted like nothing had happened as I walked in.

I was swarmed by my family.

Edward had Renesmee in his arms and was slowly swaying her back and forth. He was looking at me with a concerned expression. Jasper was standing at the wall watching me warily. I remembered how I had snapped at him earlier and regretted it.

Edward was at my side in a moment. He must have put Renesmee up in his bed he had gotten for me when I was human.

He was looking me straight in the eyes and I knew what he was looking for. Him and Jasper had not stopped staring at me since the moment I stepped through the door.

Everybody went silent. "What?" I asked.

Jasper was the one to speak. "Your eyes were red, Bella." He said, hurt. "You slipped."

I was taken back. "I did not slip." I stated. Staring straight at him.

"Then explain why your eyes were blood red, Bella. They didn't just turn red. They had to have a source."

I gasped, the power that surged through me was to rival Emmett's, then I snapped. I took a step towards him. "Your saying I slipped. Did you see any students missing? Did you see anybody freaking out." I felt something change in me and the feeling was back. His eyes got wide as I snapped at him. I was surprised myself. I had no control. I launched myself at him but as soon as I left the ground I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me back. I growled deep in my chest and it came out with a snap of my jaws.

I felt everyone staring at me.

I looked to Jasper with anger filled eyes. He was taken a back.

I broke free of the arms holding me with my new found strength and tried to launch myself again. But to no avail I found myself being thrown backwards into another grasp. I felt Edwards arms wrap strongly around me. I struggled and I knew he was having a hard time restraining me. I saw Carlisle run down the stairs and stare at me for a moment then came to help Emmett and Edward. They were frantic. They didn't want to restrain me like this but had to and I just couldn't control myself.

I got out of there grasp by slamming someone into the wall and ran into Jasper. He was growling menacingly, mimicking me. I now knew my newborn years were gaining on me and now knew what they were worried about.

"Mommy?" I heard a little, sleepy voice say behind me. I turned and froze. My mind was back but the monster still had control. I couldn't, I wouldn't, I absolutely would NOT attack my daughter. They needed to restrain me....now. Because blood ran in her veins and it made my mouth fill with venom.

I froze completely and the first pair of eyes I met were Jasper's and for the minute I was me I called for help in a little voice. His eyes got wide and then not even a second later I was slammed into the wall. I then was restrained on the ground by Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. Once I was restrained Rosalie snatched up Renesmee and carried her backup to Edwards old room.

I struggled violently under there grip. Is this what being a newborn felt like? Out of control?

I finally calmed down. The power that had filled me earlier was now drained to nothing and I went limp under there firm grip. I could feel them grasp me harder thinking it was a trick. Though I knew it wasn't a trick and just stayed limp, not making any sudden movements.

"Bella?" Edward said my name as a question. I knew he was surprised at my reaction to Jasper's accusation and so was I. I fully regretted trying to attack him.

Edward released his grip on me little by little and the rest of the family followed his lead. Jasper was the last to let go. Making sure I was fully recovered and safe. He knew what was happening and he wasn't going to take the chance, I knew it.

Everybody was standing close by just incase I snapped again. Edward walked slowly over to me.

"Bella?" He said, concerned that I wasn't moving.

I felt like crying. I had almost attacked my _daughter. _I had attacked my _family. _Why did it have to be now? What would they think? Would I lose them? I let out a sob that only vampires could do.

Instantly I felt Edwards cold arms enwrap me into his chest. "Bella." He breathed out my name. I felt the atmosphere change from wary and cautious to care and worry.

I pulled back once again like I did in the school parking lot. He knew it wasn't because I didn't want him now. It was because I didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't you…hate me. Aren't you mad at me?" I asked, he had to of. I attacked them, I was terrible. He stared back at me shock written on his face as was on the rest of the families.

"Bella…. Why would we hate you? Be mad at you?" Edward asked. They all looked at me for an answer.

Shock crossed my face now. I was sure they would detest me. "Edward I attacked you! I attacked all of you!" I motioned to them all. "In my mind that's unforgivable! You're my family. I should _never _attack you." I said looking down in shame, ready for them to realize and then shun me.

Edward was up at my side and his hands found there way to cup my face between them. "Bella." He said in a stern voice that made me look up. "Yes you attacked us but you would never do that intentionally and I know it. You had no control for a glimpse I saw into your mind. You were trying to stop." He gave me an only Edward smile. "But maybe in your mind its unforgivable but that's _your _mind. And yes we are your family but we will never hate you and we will never be mad at you. We love you Bella."

I looked around. Everyone in the room was giving me a loving smile. And for the first time the voices weren't yelling but saying one thing. _We love you. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

2nd Chappy!!!! Okay how'd ya like? Good? Bad? Yay? Nay? Please Review! Review's give me inspiration then the inspiration goes to you! But for now my inpiration is drained. XD If you have ANY idea's for me to do next, even stupid ones, please tell me! I don't know what to do for the next chapter. But I want to thank the first reviewer's for getting me to update! Here they are:

1) ffreader (anonymous)

2) yurifangurl31295

3) vanessadsx

4) xrachel

5) midgi

6) TeamTHEFT

7) kiime (anonymous)

8) Sol Swan Cullen

9) samantha-dean

Thanks to all of you! And ari0568 was the VERY first one but she sent a PM instead. XD.

But anyway please review and tell me what you think. And please just more than an update soon! Lol. Give me some idea's and your name will be mentioned! TY!

~Leonetta Facinelli


	4. Playlist

Okay guys sorry for another note but I made a play list of the songs I used to write Something New. Tell me what you think! The first 2 songs I am debating on which to use for the theme song for this Fic. Please help me out and help me decide and tell me which you like better. And if you can't get to the play list the link is on my profile. 

.com/playlist/15448551947

~Leonetta Facinelli 


	5. An Explanation

I had finally managed to calm down fully enough not to get mad at every word. Though I was calm I refused to see my daughter, Renesmee. Edward insisted saying I was perfectly fine though I know better. I had snapped at Jasper in less than a second and I knew it might happen again. I did not voice my conclusion out loud but whenever he insisted I would simply say no. He tried this many times before finally giving up. I would not put my daughter in danger, even if I was perfectly calm. 

Everyone, once making sure I was okay, went back to what they were doing. Emmett on his video games, Rosalie outside working on Emmett's muddy Jeep, Alice upstairs doing Renesmee's hair, Edward on his piano, Esme outside in the garden, Jasper in his room, and Carlisle in his private study. 

After thinking it over I needed to talk to somebody about these happenings and I decided that Carlisle was the best choice.

I got up, climbed the tall winding staircase, and walked down the hall to his study. Once I appeared in front of the mahogany door I knocked lightly and heard a small 'Come in.' 

I entered to find Carlisle reading one of the thick, old books that rested on his tall book shelves. He looked up ad smiled at me. "Hello, Bella. What can I do for you?" 

I felt a little nervous but decided to just come out with it. I had figured out the hard way in the past that holding in secrets never helped anyone or yourself. "Can I talk to you about something?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of me in a nervous manner. 

A caring smile came to his face. "Of course, Bella." He closed his oversized book, put it to the side, and looked up to me once more. "What's on your mind?"

I swallowed. "Um, about earlier…I…" I started but he cut me off, but not rudely. 

"Bella if your apologizing don't." He shook his head and smiled up at me. "It was just a slip up. We all get mad at points and can't hold it back." 

I shook my head. "I wasn't going to apologize." I sighed. "I need you to help me figure this out though." 

He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?" 

I looked down. "There's more that's been happening. A lot more." I mumbled under my breath though I knew he could hear it. 

He looked concerned. "Bella, what's been going on?" He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. 

I slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. What could I tell him? _How _could I tell him was a better question. 

He waited patiently while I pondered what occurred over the past few days. 

"Bella?" He said after a long silence. 

I sighed and just decided to just put it out there. He could put it together and I could explain if needed. 

"Over the past few days its just been weird. Like I have been doing things I could never do before." I looked up at him then. "Yesterday when I ran away I had these voices in my head. It was like hearing peoples thoughts. But it couldn't be that because whenever Edward read's thoughts it doesn't make his head feel like someone's taking a knife and stabbing you." I put my head in my hands. Carlisle was at my side then with an arms around shoulders. He shook them a little in encouragement.

"Did they just start?" He asked, sounding like he was deep in thought. I shook my head. 

"It makes sense now because on occasions I would hear just maybe a snippet of a word or just a sentence every once in awhile." I brought my head out of my hands. Though my right hand was covering my mouth and I was leaning my elbows on my knees. 

He was quiet for a few minutes, rubbing my arm in a comforting gesture. He finally came out of his deep thinking. "Bella…" He started looking down. "I… I just can't figure this out. I mean there's no explanation for it. Usually when your gifted with a power it show's up immediately. Some, like your shield, take time to manifest. To make themselves known that their there. But with mind-reading, it just doesn't make sense. Mind-reading shows up immediately because its an immediate thing." He was looking down shaking his head in amazement. "Maybe its because of your glitch with Edward. He can't read your mind but maybe this," He said motioning toward my head. "Maybe its different. Maybe it's not just mind-reading." He said, wondering aloud. 

I was wondering where he was going with this when he suddenly looked up. "Maybe because Edward can't read your mind you somehow took on his glitch as your own strength." He said, and I noticed after his pondering and thinking out loud that it all made sense. And as I thought of it more and more realization hit me.

"Maybe I just had it with me all along." I whispered. I stood up abruptly. That's it! 

Carlisle glanced up at me, confusion written on his defined features. I realized he didn't understand the internal conflict I had just solved that I had been dealing with for years. "Carlisle, he can't read my mind because the glitch isn't me the glitch is… _he can't read other mind-reader." _Carlisle's eyes widened at my conclusion. 

"But that's not possible. Aro is a mind reader and Edward can read Aro perfectly." 

Carlisle said. 

"Yes but can he read him _perfectly_?" I asked.

Carlisle's face lightened up, intrigued. "No he can't. Every time after he reads Aro he comes to me saying it was fuzzy and hard but some were easy." 

I nodded in conclusion. "Yes. That's it."

Carlisle nodded with me. "But…. How can he read Aro and not you?" 

I smiled in achievement. I already had the whole entire realization mapped out in my head from every angle to every conclusion. "Because Aro reads by touch not from a distance. Me and Edward are different from Aro. We read from a distance, without touch. He has to read with touch to know." I thought for a second. That could almost count for a tongue twister. 

Carlisle stood up. He finally got what I was saying. "Bella…." He looked at me wide eyed. "You're a genius." He whispered, and I felt proud. 

I looked down remembering my childhood and how I finally figured out a question I had reminisced for my whole entire life. "It must have manifested from my human life." I whispered, earning a confused glance from Carlisle. "All through my childhood I could finish anybody's sentences. Guess what they were about to say, write, or think exactly. It wasn't as pronounced as this but it was there." I looked up and Carlisle had a twinkle in his eye. 

"Have you spoken to Edward, or anybody for that matter, about this?" He asked. 

"No. Just you." I said, nodding my head to him. 

He looked to the door. "If you would like my opinion I think we should tell Edward and the rest of the family." He turned his head back to me. "But it is your gift and your decision to or not." 

I thought for a minute. Maybe I should keep this from them but then a thought crossed my mind. What good would that do? I looked up to Carlisle and nodded. "Lets tell them. I see no point or need to keep this away from everyone and I think Edward would be happy to know why he can't read my mind. He's been trying to figure it out for years since he met me." I said remembering all the times he had voiced his question aloud and pondered over it and thought it unfair to keep the answer from him. I laughed. Emmett couldn't keep anything from me now or Alice for that matter. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay I am SOOOOO Evil. MUWAHAHAHA!!! I didn't know where to keep this going to so I just stopped their. Thank you for reading and I would love to have your opinions on what should happen in the next chapter! Edwards reaction? The families reaction? Anything Dramatic should happen? Thanks for reading again and please Review! I appreciate them and it keeps me going. I am sorry it is so short but I had writers block and Say a thank you to the songs Just Dance and PokerFace by Lady GaGa for getting me out of writers block. **_

_**REVIEW!!!! PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON!!! JUST FOLLOW THE ARROW!!! (I tried to make an arrow. I wonder how that will turn out…….) **_

_**~Leonetta Facinelli/Hale**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

/

\

/

\

/

V


End file.
